


in the dead of night

by peachsneakers



Series: fluffuary [26]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceitmus, Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffuary, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil can't sleep.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: fluffuary [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620391
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	in the dead of night

Virgil huffs out an exasperated breath, stirring his fringe. The silence of his room seems to mock him, purple fairy lights twinkling away. It's two in the morning and he doesn't even feel sleepy.

"It's not _fair_ ," he grumbles. He knows why. He doesn't want to admit it, but he knows why. He's gotten too used to his boyfriends' presence. He's gotten too used to Remus starfishing across the bed and Deceit huddling for warmth, to the soft sighs Dee makes in his sleep and the way Remus scrunches his nose when he's having a particularly juicy dream. He's gotten too used to having one side of the bed, hanging on for dear life, instead of the wide purple expanse of his own bed.

"All right," he mumbles, rolling out of bed and pulling his hoodie on. Remus will probably gloat, because Virgil had only decided to sleep in his own bed thanks to Remus attempting to cannonball on him, but if it means he actually falls asleep, he doesn't care. He makes his way down to Deceit's room by memory, bare feet shuffling over the carpet, until he reaches Deceit's door and can slip inside.

A night light is on, casting warm amber light onto the room (Remus gets afraid of the dark sometimes). Remus and Deceit lie tangled together in the middle of the covers, Remus's nose shoved into the hollow behind Deceit's ear. A sudden ache stops Virgil in his tracks and he swallows hard, anxiety fluttering grim wings in the back of his throat. They look so peaceful. Does he really want to disrupt that? He should just go back to his own room, like he said he would. He won't sleep, but maybe he deserves that. After all, he _left_. He shouldn't have left. What if they think that it means something bigger? What if they're happy with that? What if-

"Virge," Deceit's scratchy voice breaks the silence, startling Virgil out of the panicky loop he's embroiled himself in. "Come to bed. Please?" On autopilot, Virgil finds himself climbing between the covers, settling on Deceit's other side.

"How did you-" He breaks off. Deceit smiles sleepily at him, while Remus snuffles in his sleep and reaches over Deceit, fingers hooking around Virgil's waist.

"I knew you'd be back," Deceit says simply. "We missed you, storm cloud."

"Missed you, too," Virgil mumbles, his face heating up. He buries his cheek in the cool pillow. It helps somewhat. "Sorry."

"Remus won't cannonball you anymore," Dee says. "He promised. He'll promise to you in the morning, too. But now-" He yawns hugely. "Now, it's time to go to sleep." Virgil yawns too, exhaustion crashing over him like a tidal wave, sleepiness dragging him into the shallows.

"Yeah, okay," Virgil mutters. 

"Love you, Virgil," Dee murmurs. "Remus does, too." Virgil smiles, the last vestiges of his anxiety slipping away under the weight of Remus's arm and Deceit's soft smile and the warm light filling the room.

"Love you," he says.

He's sound asleep before Deceit can even reposition himself in the bed.


End file.
